


K-POP CRACK BOOK

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: {IN PROGRESS}basically just idols on crackmy eventual goal with this book it to write a single chapter that exceeds the character limit, but I'll work up to it, cuz obviously that's a lot of writing-
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII, IF YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE CRAVING CRACK AND I'LL TRY TO DELIVER WITH MY CRAPPY UPDATE SCHEDULE AND UNMOTIVATED ASS, ANYGAYS, ONTO THE CRACK THAT WILL COME, E V E N T U A L L Y-

So, this is obviously gonna be a crack book, and this is just the introduction, anygays, I take requests, just comment what group, ship (if any), basic plot, and if you want anyone/anything featured. 

Okay, now I'll explain the basic idea of this book cuz it's not just a simple crack book. My ultimate goal with this book is to exceed the 50,000 character limit with a single chapter with no switching between plots or groups, which will probably take a while, BUT I'LL GET THERE EVENTUALLY-

I'll work on a single chapter the entire time between updates to try and make them as long as possible. So if I'm at another wifi than my home I'll post a new chapter even if it's incomplete, that just how it will work, and with that we'll see how long it take to exceed the limit

Anygays, I'll be going, I'll post the first chapter which inspired me to do this book in the first place, so enjoy fellow crackhead k-pop stans :)


	2. Sweet Chaos ~ Stray Kids x Day6 x ITZY x GOT7 x TWICE x author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat room mostly between Day6, Stray Kids, ITZY, TWICE, GOT7, and myself, featuring JinYoung Park (JYP), MAMAMOO, and my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this crack book, hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Also I put out a lot of my insecurities in this chapter, like the part about my dancing and vocals, Seungmin and Jae's reactions are me to myself, while everyone else is what other people tell me.
> 
> I'll be taking Woojin out of this shortly, it might take some time as I might not get it done today, and I'll have to wait until I can access ao3 again. Just kidding I finished it today, so, no more Woojin in the book, he will be removed from my others as quickly as I can get him out.

USERNAMES:

Chan: KanGarOO🦘

Minho (Lee Know/Lino): nONoLiNonOoOo

Changbin: I❤️Dark

Hyunjin: 👑Prince👑

Jisung (Han): Skwirrel🐿

Yongbok (Felix): Sunshine☀️/ Lix☀️

Seungmin: Puppy🐶

Jeongin (I.N): demon😈😈/BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈

Jaehyun (Jae): Jar✌️

Sungjin: nijgnuS🏅

Younghyun (Brian, Young K): Brain🧠 

Wonpil: Pirili_oohlala💍

Dowoon: IAmDrum🥁

Yeji: BonBonChocolat🍫❤️🍫

Jisu (Lia): ShinnimonRoll🌈

Ryujin: NinjaR⚔️

Chaeryoung: Sunshine☀️☀️

Yuna: TuNa🐟

Nayeon: 💕Like💕Jelly💕

Jihyo: LostToTheHets😿

Dahyun: BabyTofu👶 

Chaeyoung: 🚫Beans🚫

Mina: Penguin🐧

Momo: 🍑JustPeachy🍑

Sana: Death_by_Tripping

Jeongjeon: <—

Tzuyu: Kissyu💋

Mark: MarkerTuna

Jinyoung: ArEyOUsUrE

Jackson: JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳

Youngjae: <—

Jaebum (JB): j_a_e_b_u_m

BamBam: Bambi

Yugyeom: <—

Author (Yeongjin/Asher): BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈/demon😈

  
  
  
  
  


Yeongjin has created a group chat!

Yeongjin has changed Yeongjin to BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has added Lia, Jae, Yugyeom, and 31 others!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: wElCoMe FrIeNdS

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: tO tHe CHAOS

Jae has changed the chat name to sweet chaos!

Mina: Why

Yugyeom: friends?

Yugyeom: idk who tf you are

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you’ll know eventually \\_^-^_/

Yugyeom: ok, ig-

Jae: pretfextly good reasons that I do not have

Jae: *perfectly

Yuna: in other words:

Yuna: no reason

Yuna: jUsT cAuSe

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: imma create y’all usernames

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: please don’t change them

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: unless it’s been a while since I created them

Seungmin: give me one good reason not to change it as soon as you set it?

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: perfectly good reasons which I do not have

Jae: theif

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Yuna to TuNa🐟!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Mark to MarkerTuna🐟!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Seungmin to Puppy🐶!

Puppy🐶 has changed Puppy🐶 to Seungmin!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Seungmin to Puppy🐶!

Puppy🐶 has changed Puppy🐶 to Seungmin!

Chan has changed Seungmin to Puppy🐶!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has locked Puppy🐶’s username to Puppy🐶!

Puppy🐶: how did you-

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: mAgIc > : )

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Yeji to BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️!

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: I love it 😘

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: 🥰

Jae has changed BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 to theif🗡!

theif🗡 has changed Jae to BiTcH🔪🔪!

BiTcH🔪🔪 has changed YoungK to BrAiN🧠!

Jackson has changed Jackson to JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳!

theif🗡: are you sure you’re from China?

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: yes

theif🗡: are you sure you’re from China?

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: yes

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: I am Jackson Wang from China

Jinyoung: ArE yOU sUrE???

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: yes

Jinyoung: aRe You aBSoLuTeLY SuRe????

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳 has changed Jinyoung to AreYouSure😯!

AreYouSure😯: Are you sure, Jackson

AreYouSure😯: are you sure you are from China???????

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: no, I forgot where I was born and raised 😐

AreYouSure😯: are you sure??

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: why do I even-

Minho has changed Minho to nONoLiNonOoOo!

theif🗡 has changed Chan to KaNGarOO🦘!

nONoLiNonOoOo has changed Jisung to Skwirrel🐿!

Skwirrel🐿: 😊😘

nONoLiNonOoOo: 😃🥰😍

Hyunjin: me too me too

Hyunjin: pwease 🥺

nONoLiNonOoOo: 😘

Skwirrel🐿: 😘

Hyunjin: 🥰🥰

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: uwu

Youngjae: that’s gay

Youngjae: but you know what

Youngjae: so am I so that’s okay

Jeongin: I think 97% of us in this gc are somewhat homosexual

Hyunjin: you’re probably right-

Hyunjin: raise your hand if you’re _not_ homosexual in anyway.

Jihyo: ….✋

Momo: I was about to raise my hand before I realized I’m Bi-

Hyunjin: okay…

Hyunjin: raise your hand if you are _completely_ homosexual

Hyunjin: ✋

Jeongin: ✋

Skwirrel🐿: ✋

Youngjae: ✋

nONoLiNonOoOo: ✋

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: ✋

ShinnimonRoll: ✋

AreYouSure: ✋

Chaeryoung: ✋

theif🗡: ……… any pans here???

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: ayyyyyy

JacksonWangFromChina🇨🇳: wassup maaannnn

Chan: yo

Chan: the pans are here

Chan: be in fear :)

theif🗡: That is….

theif🗡: tHE BEST THING I’VE H E A R D!!!

BamBam: we stan

BamBam: we stan the man

BamBam: we stan the pan

BamBam: we stan the pan man :)

Mina: what about the pan women???

BamBam: we stan

BamBam: we stan the woman

BamBam: we stan the pan

BamBam: we stan the pan woman :)

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️ has changed Ryujin to NinjaR⚔️!

NinjaR⚔️: why do I have knife in my name?

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: cuz why not?

NinjaR⚔️: fair enough

thief🗡: understandable, have a nice day

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️ has changed Lia to ShinnimonRoll🌈!

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️ has changed thief🗡 to BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: thank ❤️

BonBonChoclat❤️🍫❤️: 😘❤️

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈: 🥰🥰

ShinnimonRoll🌈: is this a cheater I see???

ShinnimonRoll🌈: hehe 🙃🔪.

JB: 🤭

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: ❤️🙃

ShinnimonRoll🌈: 🔪🔪

BonBonChoclat❤️🍫❤️: 🥺😭

ShinnimonRoll🌈: 😘❤️

BonBonChocolat: 🥰🥰

BiTcH🔪🔪 has changed BiTcH🔪🔪 to Jar👌!

Wonpil: why tf did you change your name to jar?

Jar👌: cuz why tf not?

Wonpil: understanble, have a nice day

Jar👌: 👌

Wonpil has changed Wonpil to Pirili_oohlala💍! 

Hyunjin has changed Hyunjin to 👑Prince👑!

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️ has changed Chaeryoung to Sunshine☀️!

BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 has changed Felix to Sunshine☀️☀️!

👑Prince👑: haha

👑Prince👑: I’m never gonna stop confusing them

Jihyo has changed Mina to Penguin🐧!

KaNGarOO🦘 has changed BaeBaeGay🏳️‍🌈 to BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈!

KaNGarOO🦘: I fixed it

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: oh

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: thank

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Tzuyu to Kissyu💋!

Jar👌 has changed Dowoon to IAmDrum🥁!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Jeongin to demon😈!

demon😈 has changed BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 to demon😈😈!

👑Prince👑: aGaIn??!??

demon😈😈: hehe

demon😈: hehe

Sunshine☀️☀️: hehe

Sunshine☀️: hehe

BamBam has changed BamBam to Bambi!

👑Prince👑: hElp thEy ArE EvErywhErE

demon😈😈 has changed 👑Prince👑 to cOnfUsEd😐!

cOnfUsEd😐: it fits

demon😈😈: tanks

demon😈😈 has changed Changbin to I❤️dArk!

I❤️dArk: who did that?

I❤️dArk: which one of you fucking was it?

I❤️dArk: I’m so ducking CoNFuSeD

demon😈 has changed I❤️dArk to CoNFuSeD😐!

cOnfUsEd😐: now I’m gonna get my fucking self confused 

demon😈😈: just join the club man

demon😈: we don’t bite

Sunshine☀️: join us

Sunshine☀️☀️: join us in the confusion causing

CoNFuSeD😐: come on Hyunjin

demon😈😈: it

demon😈: will

Sunshine☀️: be 

Sunshine☀️☀️: F

CoNFuSeD😐: U

cOnfUsEd😐: N

KaNGarOO🦘: wHaT tHe FuCk Is HApPeNiNg

AreYouSure😯: Idk, bUt I thInk yOU nEEd tO stOp

AreYouSure😯: mr. bang chan

demon😈😈: who shat in your mini wheats?

AreYouSure😯: your mom

demon😈😈: it would make more sense if you said my brother...🤔

demon😈😈: anygay Wonpil

demon😈😈: love the username

demon😈😈: stan Fucking DREAMCATCHER 

demon😈😈: or die 

Sunshine☀️☀️: do or die

Sunshine☀️☀️: by AleXa

Pirili_oohlala💍: yes or yes

Penguin🐧: stab TWICE

Kissyu💋: 0_0

Nayeon: should I run…

Sunshine☀️☀️: I was about to agree with Mina

Sunshine☀️☀️: until I reread what she said

Sunshine☀️☀️: Mina are you good??

Penguin🐧: *stan

Penguin🐧: I meant STAN

Jihyo: then why’d it take you so long to respond??

Penguin🐧: goddamn stupid auto correct wouldn’t let me type out ‘stan’ without capitalizing it or turning it to ‘stab’

Penguin🐧: AGAIN

Chaeyoung: haha

Chaeyoung: mine does that too 

demon😈😈: mine does too

cOnfUsEd😐: Star

cOnfUsEd😐: *same

demon😈: mine too

KaNGarOO🦘: mine too (x2)

Jar👌: mine too (x3)

demon😈: i think it’s safe to assume all of ours does it 

Nayeon has changed Momo to 🍑JustPeachy🍑!

demon😈😈 has changed Nayeon to 💕Like💕Jelly💕!

💕Like💕Jelly💕 has changed Jeongyeon to 🥩❤️!

🥩❤️: wtf

🥩❤️: why

💕Like💕Jelly💕: bEcAUsE whY nOt???

🥩❤️: you could’ve been more creative??

💕Like💕Jelly💕 has changed 🥩❤️ to FuckTard!

💕Like💕Jelly💕: better?

FuckTard: no no

FuckTard: change it back

FuckTard: plz

FuckTard: I don’t wanna be seen as the bad child

💕Like💕Jelly💕: haha

💕Like💕Jelly💕: that’s what I thought

💕Like💕Jelly💕 has changed FuckTard to ❤️🥩❤️!

demon😈😈 has changed Sana to 🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲!

🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲: accurate

🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲: I likey 

demon😈😈: yay 😁

Sunshine☀️☀️: me likey

Sunshine☀️☀️: me likey

demon😈😈: likey 

demon😈😈: likey

❤️🥩❤️: likey x4

Penguin🐧: tututututru 

demon😈😈: TWICE TWICE

Sunshine☀️: I don’t think those are the lyrics...

demon😈😈: so?

💕Like💕Jelly💕: she’s right

💕Like💕Jelly💕: it’s ‘heart heart’

🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲: but it still works

🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲: I’m changing my line to this

🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲 has changed 🌲Im🌲fAllIng🌲Off🌲A🌲trEE🌲 to Death_by_Tripping!

Death_by_Tripping: I’m sorry

Death_by_Tripping: I had to change it

Death_by_Tripping: I couldn’t stop laughing every time I saw it

demon😈😈: is fine

demon😈😈: Jeongin

demon😈😈: I’m sorry

demon😈😈: but

demon😈😈 has changed demon😈😈 to BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈!

demon😈: nOnOoOoOoOoOoo

demon😈: I respect your decision

demon😈: you left me

demon😈: I’ll have to be a demon alone

demon😈: ✊😔

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: WAIT

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I have an idea

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed demon😈 to BabyGay🏳️‍🌈!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: better?

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: yes

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: 😁

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: now we be demons

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: but we don’t show it

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: your my new best friend

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: screw Seungmin

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: high-5 new best friend 

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: ✋

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: ✋

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: yeah 👌

Puppy🐶: 😯 I’ve been replaced

cOnfUsED😐 has changed cOnfUsED😐 to 👑Prince👑!

👑Prince👑: I kept confusing myself lmao

CoNFuSed😐 has changed CoNFuSed😐 to I❤️Dark!

I❤️Dark: ‘‘twas fun while it lasted ✊😔

Sunshine☀️☀️ has changed Sunshine☀️☀️ to Lix☀️!

Lix☀️: it was

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: does everyone have a un?

Jihyo: I don’t

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: oh

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: well let me fix that

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Jihyo to LostToTheHets😿!

LostToTheHets😿: how could I have been lost?? I am right here.

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you’ve been lost to the gays 😔✊

LostToTheHets😿: how could I have been ‘lost to the gays’ if I wasn’t even gay in the first place??

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: it be like that sometimes 👌

JB has changed JB to j_a_e_b_u_m!

j_a_e_b_u_m: now I have one

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: but i didn’t get to choose it 😞

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: but I like it so it’s fine 🙂

Dahyun: I haveth not a un

Chaeyoung: mine is non existent as well

Sungjin: I don’t either

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: well 

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I’m gonna have to fix that

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Dahyun to BabyTofu👶!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Sungjin to nijgnuS🏅!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has changed Chaeyoung to 🚫Beans🚫!

🚫Beans🚫: so ur gonna clown me too??

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I’m sorry

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I couldn’t resist.

🚫Beans🚫: it be like that sometimes 😿✊

nijgnuS🏅: I apearwntly won a medal guys

nijgnuS🏅: *apparently

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: yes

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: for best leader

KaNGarOO🦘: I-

KaNGarOO🦘: I thought that was me…?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: well-

LostToTheHets😿: you told me that was me?????

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you see-

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: I thought that was m e 

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: thé thing is

KaNGarOO🦘: yes?

BonBon Chocolat❤️🍫❤️: what?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you are all the best leaders!

nijgnuS🏅: ….how does that work?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: well

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Yeji - best leader of ITZY 

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Chan - best leader of Stray Kids

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Jihyo - best leader of TWICE

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Sungjin - beat leader of Day6

nijgnuS🏅: but I’m the only leader 

nijgnuS🏅: and have been the only leader

nijgnuS🏅: and will most likely be the only leader

nijgnuS🏅: of Day6

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: ^ 

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: *ITZY

KaNGarOO🦘: ^^

KaNGarOO🦘: *Stray Kids

LostToTheHets😿: ^^^

LostToTheHets😿: *TWICE

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: exactly

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you all are the best leaders of your own groups

Lix☀️: oh oH Oh OH OH

Lix☀️: i-is this a vine reference I smell??

Lix☀️: That one that goes something like, “Child: Dad, which one of us is your favorite? *looks at other siblings*

Dad: *not looking up from phone* I don’t have a favorite child, I dislike all of you equally, each in your own special way.”

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: not exactly

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: but yes

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: so you don’t like us? 😿😭

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I didn’t say that!

KaNGarOO🦘: Yes you did

KaNGarOO🦘: that’s exactly what you said

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: *gAsP* 😮

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I did NOT

LostToTheHets😿: yes you did.

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: 🥺😭 no I didn’t

nijgnuS🏅: That beeth what you said

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: and I beeth sad 😔✊

KaNGarOO🦘: don’t be sad 🥺

KaNGarOO🦘: it was joking 🥺

BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️: we was joking 🥺

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: no you weren’t😭

👑Prince👑: what is happening

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: jk I know you were ❤️❤️

I❤️Dark: 😂 

I❤️Dark: idk why I found this so funny 😂

BabyGay🏳️‍🌈: because you have a bad sense of humor

TuNa🐟: wait

TuNa🐟: do any of actually know who Yeongjin (@BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈) is????

TuNa🐟: cuz idk who he is-

Father:) has joined Sweet Chaos!

Father:): Rebekah

Father:): What is this?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: ACK

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: TIS A D E M O N

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: you called???

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: N O P E

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: this is a D E M O N

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: a being sent from hell!!!

KanGarOO🦘: okay....

KanGarOO🦘: who is it tho-?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: M Y F A T H E R

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: ACK

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: ‘tis a true D E M O N indeed!

Father:): What do you mean?

Father:): Why are there pride flags?

Father:): Are you some of those gays?!

Father:): R*b*k*h *v*lyn H*w*rd

Father:): have you joined another one of your gay ‘support groups’ 

Father:): have you joined another one of those gay support cults?

Lix☀️: who the heck is Rebekah???

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: REBEKAH IS ME HUT I AM NOT REBEKAH!!!!!! 

Father:): you’re still not thinking you’re a guy, right?

Father:): accept it 

Father:): you are my daughter, and will always be a female 

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: B. E. G. O. N. E. D. E. M. O. N

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: @TheOfficailHolyWater

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: come

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: @TheOfficailHolyWater

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: save me

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: @TheOfficialHolyWater

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: save us

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: @TheOfficalHolyWater

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: from this demon I have as a father!

TheOfficialHolyWater has joined the chat!

TheOfficialHolyWater: LEAVE US DEMON 

TheOfficalHolyWater: I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

TheOfficalHolyWater: I WONT HESITATE TO BEAT YOUR ASS

Lix☀️: my boys won’t hesitate to run up on your boys

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: my boys wont hesitate to run up on your boys

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: HELLO B I T C H E S

KanGarOO🦘: aight

KanGarOO🦘: who taught the baby to curse!?

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: literally you, Chris

Father:): I will find you

Father:): and when I do, it won’t be pretty

Father:): for you or anyone else involved.

Father:) has been kicked from Sweet Chaos by BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈, BonBonChocolat❤️🍫❤️, KanGarOO🦘, and 13 others!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: T H A N K G O D

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: now

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: everyone of you

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: make sure you block that number

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: he is an evil lgbt+ phobe 

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: he will hurt you even if he knows who you are

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: so please block him and be careful.

Puppy🐶: what type of person is he

Puppy🐶: like does he get angry a lot?

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: the type with anger issues that was never really there for his kids but when he was he was either yelled at, hitting, or degrading them in someway

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: ya know, the type to always push for good grades them when you actually passed didn’t care about it at all

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: and just an all around asshat :)

AreYouSure: that’s like

💕Like💕Jelly💕: very much

IAmDrum🥁: not

👑Prince👑: O

ShinnimonRoll🌈: K

I❤️Dark: A

nONolInOnOOOo: Y

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: no it is not

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: I’m glad you got out of there

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: by the way

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: you’ve been getting a lot better with your dancing :)

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: awwwe

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: thank you

TuNa🐟: I still don’t know who you are????

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I’m a trainee

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: he come from America :)

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: and from the life of a female-

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: through hardships

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: and trying trails

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: he has made it out

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: the panest if the pans

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: the queerest of the queers

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Park Yeongjin aka Asher Everett Howard

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: deadname: Rebekah

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: do not use under any circumstances :)

Sunshine☀️☀️: damn, you’ve joked to me about your dad being an ass

Sunshine☀️☀️: I didn’t know you were actually serious

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: I don’t joke about those serious topics >:(

👿👿 has joined Sweet Chaos!

👿👿 has kicked TheOfficialHolyWater from Sweet Chaos!

👿👿: you won’t get rid of me that easily

👿👿: I’m here to bring my daughter home

👿👿: so bring her to the front of the company building 

👿👿: and we’ll have no conflict

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: quick

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: someone add JYP

BayBayGay🏳️‍🌈: we gotta get this d e m o n to leave

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has added Hwasassa😎!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: you know what to do, right?

Hwasassa😎: yep

Hwasassa😎: has added JYPARK, Moonbull✨, hweeiin💖, and solars✨☀️!

solars✨☀️: IVE ARRIVED!!

hweeiin💖: te parti is hear

Moonbull✨: you’ve been adding me into too many of these random group chats

JYPARK: what is this!

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈: Quick, I need my contract

JYPARK: why

JYPARK: who even are you

BaeBaeGae🏳️‍🌈 has cleared all the chat names!

Yeongjin: Park Yeongjin

Yeongjin: I’m one of your trainees

JYPARK: oh yes

JYPARK: one moment

JYPARK has attached an image!

Joe: I don’t speak Chinese

Jackson: excuse me

Jackson: that’s Korean

Joe: whatever

Joe: I don’t speak it

JYPARK has attached an image!

JYPARK: here’s the English one

Yeongjin: and don’t say I don’t belong here

Yeongjin has attached 3 images!

Yeongjin: cuz here’s my travel documents

Yeongjin: and my citizenship

Yeongjin has attached 2 images!

Yeongjin: and here’s my new legal name and gender

Yeongjin has attached an image!

Yeongjin: and my date for top surgery

Yeongjin: so get your facts straight

Yeongjin: the maybe something pertaining to me will be straight-

Yeongjin: anyway

Yeongjin: I’m not your daughter

Yeongjin: I never was and I never will be

Yeongjin: so gladly fuck off

Yeongjin: leave the company doors before I call security and the police

Yeongjin: only after I come and beat your ass

Jeongin: all

Jeongin: or at least most

Jeongin: of us will join and back him

Jeongin: because he’s not the only one you’ve threatened

Jeongin: and I may be a child

Jeongin: according to my meme era and fans at least-

Jeongin: but I will punch you so hard your eyeballs will fall out of your ass

Joe: I’m not leaving unless I have my daughter with me

Yeongjin: get it through your thick skull into your basically dead brain

Yeongjin: I am: NOT YOUR DAUGHTER

Yeongjin: you have three sons

Yeongjin: me included in that

Yeongjin: so leave

Yeongjin: cuz your daughter is back in America

Yeongjin: you’re in the wrong place :)

Joe has been kicked from Sweet Chaos by Yeongjin, Jeongin, and JYPARK!

JYPARK: I’m sending security out to the front right now

Yeongjin: I’m headed out there as well

Jeongin: I’m right at his side

Jeongin: and btw Jinnie

Jeongin: you loook incredible with your new hair

Jeongin: a mullet looks ✨chefs kiss✨ on you

Hyunjin: wait

Hyunjin: your the thicc dude with the mullet?!?!

Yeongjin: yeep 

Yeongjin: I am: thicc

BamBam: wait

BamBam: I’ve seen you

BamBam: you’re cover of Never Ever was

BamBam: 👌

Yeongjin: tanks >:)

Seungmin: you trip a lot tho

Yeongjin: Yee 😞

Yeongjin: I’m just a clumsy ass bastard

Chaeryoung: you sound like an angle when you sing

Jae: but you’re voice cracks and breaks a lot

Yeongjin: thank you :) @Chaeryoung

Yeongjin: yeah, I can’t seem to fix it no matter how hard I try 😣 @Jae

JYPARK: @Seungmin @Jae

JYPARK: you are liars

JYPARK: @Yeongjin is perfect for debut

JYPARK: and if he would like

JYPARK: I would like to talk to him after this whole ordeal with his dad is over

Yeongjin: I’ll defiantly be there

Yeongjin: but for now

Yeongjin: I gotta go beat an ass

Yeongjin: he’s being held down but he’s struggling and yelling and it’s drawing a crowd

Yeongjin: perfect setting for me to get revenge in my father 😁

Jeongin: don’t knock him out

Jeongin: I wanna do that with you

Chan: save a punch for me

Chan: I’m walking out the door rn

Jinyoung: me too

Yeongjin: will do

Yeongjin, Jeongin, JYPARK, and 2 others have left Sweet Chaos!

LeeKnow: .......the rest of y’all wanna go witness

Han: if not join

LeeKnow: the fight?

Hwasa: I’ve been in this fight since the beginning lmao

Moonbyul: Yee

Solar: Yeongjin has us follow his from the air port

Wheein: and as soon as he sent his first threat we’ve been creeping up on him

Hwasa: I punched him as soon as Yeongjin said he’d kicked him out 😂

Solar: I punched him second

Wheein: Yeongjin got the 3rd - 11th oubches

Hyunjin: obviously I’m going to join in

Hyunjin: I’m already at the doors

Seungmin: right behind ya

Ryujin: already there

Yeji: I just got to punch him 😎

Yuna: I’m watching from the roof

Yuna: just eating a sandwich cuz I was bored

Mark: I’m up here with Yuna 🙂

Youngjae: I’m standing with Mark and Yuna

JB: I’m watching from the doors

Jackson: I’m literally in thenitherside of town

Jackson: hhhhhh 

Jackson: I miss all the drama 

Jackson: and the tea

Jackson: NO ONE SPILLS ME THE TEA

Sweet Chaos has been deleted by Jackson, Yeongjin, Lia, and 5 others!

Sweet Chaos has been turned off by the admin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND WANT TO SEE MORE, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND REQUEST NEW CHAPTERS AND GROUPS, I'LL TAKE ANY GROUP PRETTY MUCH, SO GO AHEAD WITH ANYONE, I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I DON'T KNOW THE GROUP TOO WELL, OR IF I DON'T DON'T DO WHO YOU REQUESTED!

**Author's Note:**

> ack, that's for attending this craack session, hope you'll be back >:)


End file.
